fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 224
Место Перед Вашим Появлением - 224 эпизод аниме 'Fairy Tail'. Первый показ состоялся 14 марта 2015. По просьбе Магического Совета, Хвост феи и Саблезубый Тигр прибывают на таинственный остров. После короткого расследования они натыкаются на морского змея, а Нацу, Люси, Хэппи и Кемокемо оказываются в ловушке внутри руин из-за битвы. Вскоре все заражаются неизвестным вирусом, однако, незадолго до того, как кемокемо, Бог растений, спасает их, нейтрализуя вирус и побеждая морского змея с помощью Нацу, после чего остров тонет еще раз. Содержание Now on the Magic Council's ship, after Wendy applies Troia on Natsu, everyone discusses the island and an unknown life form that was found on it. Lahar orders everyone to check it out, telling them to use a signal flare if anything happens. On the island, the group concludes that people lived on the island before it sunk. They split into two groups, heading towards the ruins. Fairy Tail Mages find it weird that even though the island was underwater, there is a forest now. However, that is when they hear a roar, finding a sea serpent at the ruins. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Kemokemo are chased into the insides of the ruin, trapped due to falling rocks. Seeing this, Erza fires a signal flare and the council members notice what's going on, getting ready to fire from the ships, while Doranbolt teleports away to assist the Mages. Inside the ruins, Natsu and others take cover as the ships begin their attack, however, they suddenly hear an unknown noise reminding them of a heartbeat. Not intending to waste any time, the Mages outside attack the sea serpent and momentarily take the monster down. Meanwhile, Natsu and others reach a room with ancient symbols that Lucy recognizes, just as the sea serpent continues to attack and, suddenly collapsed, Wendy and Carla are taken away by Doranbolt. One more time, everyone hears the heartbeat-like sound, making them wonder if the island is alive. Just as Natsu notices Kemokemo's sudden growth, as well as an unknown smoke appearing, the rest of the Mages outside begin to be affected by what seems to be a virus. Lucy continues her attempts in deciphering the ancient letters, with Natsu protecting her against a falling debris. Putting in a missing piece, as well as discovering a drawing on the ceiling, Lucy figures out the meanings, however, the ruins shake one more time because of the battle outside and Natsu and others find themselves to be protected by even-larger Kemokemo. Finally knowing his purpose, Kemokemo grows into his full size, attacking the sea serpent. The Mages then realize that the smoke isn't poison, but an antidote coming out of Kemokemo, the God of Plants. Natsu then joins Kemokemo and they both defeat the sea serpent. As soon as that happens, the island begins sinking yet again, with Kemokemo starting to merge with the island's nature. He talks to Natsu for the first time, telling him that he's staying on the island, much to Natsu's disapproval. Saddened, Kemokemo asks if he was a member of Fairy Tail, which Natsu confirms, telling him that he was his family. Kemokemo is then fully surrounded by a forest, pushing Natsu away, who finds himself on the ground, along with Kemokemo's seed. Later, as they are leaving on the ships, Natsu is upset that he couldn't protect a member of his family, however, Erza disagrees, claiming that Kemokemo was like a god of the island, carrying out his duty. Back in Magnolia Town, as Natsu and Happy leave their house for a job, it is seen that Kemokemo's seed has been planted, slowly growing. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Нет Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * * * ** * ** * ** ** ** * * Заклинания * * * * * * Способности Доспехи * Различия Новеллы и Аниме Навигация en:Episode 224 Категория:Требуется Перевод